


The Fruit of Lust is the Sweetest Sin

by liobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Erotic, F/F, Humor, Other, Porn, Safe-words, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liobi/pseuds/liobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're never quite sure what to expect when it comes to Jade Harley, and somehow this never disappoints you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruit of Lust is the Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortheloveofpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofpizza/gifts).



You’re honestly not sure what you expected to find when Jade invited you to her greenhouse for some “quality girl time.” Perhaps the things that normally litter greenhouses like exotic plants, gardening tools, fertilizer, maybe a coffee table. A full on bondage setup, however, was not on your top ten.

Though with a girl literally raised by a dog and the internet, you suppose this was in the realm of possibility.

“I thought we could have some fun.” She says as she slips her hands around you, her lips pressing against the back of your neck. Her breath is so warm against your flesh and you can’t help but shiver. Jade smiles at that and begins planting kisses on you, traveling towards your ear. “You don’t mind, do you Rose?”

“No I—mmmf.” She chooses that moment to take your earlobe into her mouth. You can feel her tongue sliding across it and then she starts nibbling. No one’s surprised when your breath hitches, nor when a moan escapes your mouth when Jade’s hand slips under the bottom of your shirt. “I’m not complaining.” You finally manage.

Jade’s other hand travels up, tracing everything in its path until her fingers press against your lips. She’s moved from your earlobe back to your neck, her teeth and tongue dancing on the sensations that make it hard for you to breathe. Jade finally bites down and you gasp, she takes the opportunity to slip her fingers into your mouth.

“Enjoying yourself?” She whispers and god you can practically hear the grin that her mouth is making on your neck. Jade’s hand lightly traces your stomach and dips below the waistband of your pants; she traces the lines where your torso meets your hips and you lose the ability to articulate anything. The muffled groan that comes out, prompting Jade to slip a third finger into your mouth, is really all that needs to be said. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Oh wow she’s got your tongue between her fingers, and you can feel the drool starting to trickle down the right side of your mouth. Jade tips your head back over her shoulder and she kisses your throat. Your knees go out at that point, but she was expecting that and lets you down gently.

“Think you can handle more?” Jade is grinning so much you notice from the corner of your eye. On impulse, you bite down on her fingers and she gives a noise of surprise. “Ow! That hurt!” she yanks her fingers out and you give a smirk of accomplishment. Never let it be said that Rose Lalonde went down without a fight. And then it happens. “Looks like a bad kitty needs to be punished.” Oh my, to quote hilariously bad pop-culture literature about BDSM. You’re not quite sure why you let John convince you to read those books.

Jade helps you up, keeping your arms against your body. You can’t move much and when she nips your neck again you’re even less inclined to try. “You sure you’re okay with this?” her voice vibrates against your skin and you are _so very okay with this_. You nod. “The safeword is wizards.” She says.

“You couldn’t resist, could you?”

“Terezi’s safewords are ‘juggalo’ or ‘codpiece’, you got off easy.”

You both chuckle as she leads you to one of the tables you suspect she normally keeps her plants on. A variety of restraints have been attached, and she guides you to the leather cuffs. Jade kisses under your jaw before she bends you over and guides your hands into the restraints and cinches them down. She does the same to your ankles. Her hand slips under your shirt again and she traces along the small of your back; you gasp when her nails dig into you as she pulls her hand down and you can just tell that she’s wearing the widest smirk in the world.

Her fingers finally slip into your waistband again and she slowly pulls it down past your hips and leaves your pants hanging somewhere around your knees. “Nice boyshorts.” She says, lightly tracing up the inside of your thighs. Jade grins and squeezes your ass. “Though I think I like what’s underneath them better. Kitty may be bad, but she looks so good.” Her voice is so low it’s almost guttural when she draws out the last words.

You, Rose Lalonde, are blushing so hard it’s frankly unnerving. The feel of Jade’s fingers tracing against you might as well be electric. It’s hard not to vocalize anything when the first smack finally rings out through the room, leaving a stinging handprint that hurts so sweet.

“Bad kitty.” Jade says teasingly, rubbing and tracing along the sting. “Kitty needs to learn her lesson.” The swat comes again, hitting the other cheek. “I don’t think kitty will realize how bad she’s been if I hold anything back.” You can hear the grin in her voice again, even if you can’t see her face. You feel her hook one of her fingers under the elastic of your boyshorts and then cool air flows against the skin as your underwear joins your pants by your knees. “That’s better.”

She’s tracing along your bare skin now and you’re biting your lip and trying not to moan. Another smack hits, and then another and another and by then you don’t really care about the noises that come out of your mouth.

Jade switches back and forth between rubbing and spanking, hitting harder and more often each time until everything is just a teeter-tottering pendulum and your head goes light. “That’s a good kitty.” Jade whispers, kissing your cheek as the restraints come off. She lets you down onto the floor gently, putting your back on one of her legs, still keeping her arms around you.

“Kitty’s still been a very bad girl.” You protest weakly.

“So much of a bad girl that we could never punish her enough today!” Jade exclaims, before leaning down and kissing you full on the mouth. “But kitty’s done good today, and she deserves a reward.” She kisses you again and deepens it, slipping her tongue inside. You moan against Jade’s mouth before she politely reminds you that your pants are still down, tracing along the inside of your thigh with her nails.

You moan as she finally makes her way to where your legs split, and you realize how very warm you are. Jade’s other hand travels up the back of your shirt, and she lightly claws against your shoulder blades. Her fingers make their way your clit before she presses down, and the electricity going through your body makes you arch your back as you groan. “Jade…” you can’t manage much else.

She’s, oh god, she’s _smirking_ again and you feel her finger begin to lightly circle. You groan and try to shift your hips so you can grind against her, and Jade graciously complies for you, pressing and circling harder. When your moans turn into pants she lets up and slips her middle finger into you, curling up and _oh my god Jade there don’t stop please oh god._

She’s rubbing against your clit with her thumb now, grinning down like a predator. Your back arches and Jade slowly licks her lips. The next thing you know all you see is a pile of black hair between your legs and you feel her tongue and teeth and you’re practically screaming again.

“Jade, oh god, Jade!”

“You close?”

You moan in response.

“Tell me when you’re about to.”

 _Oh god yes that’s the spot_ “Now! I’m almost there!”

And then with a sudden and sickening drop, she lifts her head and grins at you “Kitty did good today, but she’s still been a bad girl.” You try and reach with your hand to finish yourself off, but Jade’s faster and grips your wrists and keeps your hands pinned. She scoots up and plants her butt on your stomach, holding your thighs apart with her feet. “Kitty shouldn’t get reward for being bad.”

“Jade so help me when I get free—”

“You won’t.”

“ _—I will end you_.”

Jade laughs, and it’s such a delicious, evil, arousing sound. “Poor, poor Rose, don’t you know I’ll never let you go?” and then she kisses you and it’s the sweetest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Great Rose/Jade Trade with magpizza!


End file.
